


I Got You

by Moonstar219



Category: Mamamoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstar219/pseuds/Moonstar219
Summary: There have been murders of two women, so far the criminal is still free and hard to find.  As a detective, Yongsun has buried herself in the case, and worked extremely hard to try to find the killer.  Moon Byulyi enters her life as a distraction.  What happens when the killer gets his hands on Byulyi? Will Solar save her or will Byulyi be another body that he takes?
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this fanfic on Asianfanfics.com as 2ne1snsd219. I might be moving a few on this website. I might be able to post often but I'll try my best to post as much as I can. I hope you enjoy! ^.^

A brunette wrapped up in a warm coat stood in front of an electronics store where there were T.V’s on display. She blew on her coffee as she watched news of missing girls on TV. The girls had similar physical features. They were both slim and tall, also both beautiful enough to be models.

She frowned deeply. She unfortunately knew all about the missing girls, as a detective, she worked day and night to try to crack the current case.

_“Yongsun-unnie…I’m serious… take care of yourself, okay?” A short-haired blonde, Wheein said seriously with a hand on her shoulder._

Wheein, her partner had notice how obsessed Yongsun became with the missing girls case. Wheein knew her and when she gets obsessed, she would often forget to eat on time and forgo sleeping. Which in turn, would make the younger girl worried for her partner and friend.

_“Yes~ Mom.” Yongsun grinned teasingly but hugged her worry filled friend. “I will.” She added in a more serious tone to deflate her dimpled-friend’s worries._

Yongsun laughed at the memory of her best friend. She turned to continue her walk to her car but regretted immediately.

When she turned, she collided with a woman and spilled her coffee on the woman’s finely pressed outfit.

Yongsun squealed in surprise and started to dab the woman’s top with a napkin but soon realized she wasn’t fixing it, just spreading her mistake all over the stranger’s top. As she panicked and rambled about how incredibly sorry she was, she looked up when a sound of a soft chuckle came.

She looked up to find a newsboy hat on a silver-haired woman with soft looking hair with bangs that covered her forehead, just above amused dark brown eyes. She had a face mask that the stranger had pulled down to reveal full pouty lips that formed a smirk. Seeing the smirk, she woke up from her staring enough to stutter another sorry.

The stranger with an unforgettable smirk waved it off. She gently took Yongsun’s hand, which effectively stopped her dabbing. Which Yongsun realized, she’s been patting her chest for the last few minutes. She blushed a deep shade of red.

“It’s fine.” The stranger’s small smirk turned into a gentle smile. “I wasn’t actually looking at where I was going either, so I’m at fault too.”

“Is there anything I can do for you right now?” Yongsun offered.

The stranger’s smirk came back but it seemed more playful than the last. “Would you let me buy you another drink, that my top seemed to drink?”

Yongsun nervously laughed at the bluntness of the question. “I actually have an extra shirt in my car…so let me get that for you.”

“That works too.” She nodded and gestures for me to show her the way. Yongsun led her to her car and grabbed a shirt from her trunk. It was folded neatly where she put extra clothes, just in case. Usually she would have nice blouses, but this time it was just a plain white T-shirt.

Yongsun turned to the stranger and gave her a timid smile, “I actually only have this…is this ok?”

“Looks comfy…Ms..?” The stranger gave a small smile as she asked for Yongsun’s name.

“Y-Yongsun…Kim Yongsun.” Yongsun stuttered as she blushed. Yongsun was into women and right now she knew she was being painfully obvious.

The stranger let out her soft chuckle again. “Yongsun…That’s pretty…Moon Byulyi is my name.”

“Byulyi…” Yongsun softly repeated.

Byulyi smiled at the sound of her own name, and also pleased to know that the brunette didn’t seem to know who she was. “You never answered my question earlier…”

Yongsun looked a little confused, not really remembering.

Byuly islightly frowned. “Would you let me buy you another drink?”

Yongsun blushed, she remembered the question, but had thought it was a joke. Now that she actually seemed serious about it, she was immediately going to say yes. It wasn’t everyday that Yongsun got asked out by a beautiful stranger.

“Uh—” She was suddenly interrupted by her ringtone. She internally cursed whoever was calling her.

She picked it up and realized it was her dear friend, that she thought about a few moments ago. She looked up to see Byulyi looking everywhere but at her as if giving Yongsun a little privacy.

“Wheein?” She asked but she couldn’t help the smile that appeared from seeing the little action from Byulyi.

“Unnie!! I need you to come into the office now, we need to talk to a witness, who thinks they saw the suspect leaving the victim.” Wheein said, a little urgency in her tone.

“Now?” Yongsun pouted, not really wanting to leave her newly-found ‘friend’.

“Uh..Yeah?” Wheein replied in surprised, Yongsun had been really into the case, so Wheein was confused. “You’ve been obsessed with this case since it came, why do you sound like you don’t want to go?”

“N-No, it’s fine. I’ll see you in thirty minutes.” Yongsun felt bad, she certainly couldn’t forget the important case for a stranger she just met. She hung up and turned to Byulyi looking at her expectantly.

“I’m sorry, I have to go to work, they need me.” Yongsun said also feeling bad for leaving this beautiful stranger with just her white T-shirt.

Byulyi let out an understanding smile. “Of course…Next time then?” She puller out her phone, and put it towards Yongsun, silently asking for her number. “I would also need to return your shirt.” Byulyi smiled innocently.

Yongsun shyly smiled but took the phone and put in the numbers she knew by heart. She handed the phone back to the stranger. 

“Next time then?” Yongsun asked with a hopeful tone.

“Next time.” Byulyi nodded and gave her a grin. Yongsun suddenly felt like she was being attacked. When the silver-haired girl grinned, her face wrinkled around her nose, her pink lips thinned and showed her gums and perfect teeth, and she had dimples sitting on top her cheeks.

Yongsun blushed and bowed, because she didn’t know how else to respond at the other girl.

Byulyi gestured for her to be on her way. Yongsun just smiled once more, waved and got into her car to quickly make her way to the police department.

**Police Department:**

Yongsun came in to see Wheein looking over their current case. She set down her coffee and took off her coat. “Preparing to talk to the witness?”

Wheein looked up and smiled at the older woman. “Yeah, I’m just about to. Do you want to listen in?”

Yongsun raised an eyebrow, “Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

Wheein smirked, “It seemed liked you didn’t want to leave whoever you were talking to.”

“You won’t believe this but I spilled coffee on this really gorgeous girl!” Yongsun said with a little too much enthusiasm.

Wheein stared at her. “That’s a good thing?”

Yongsun shook her head and calmly explained her outburst. “I let her borrow my extra shirt I keep in my car, and so I’ll have to see her again.”

“Well~ After being buried in this case, I’m glad to know you’re still attracted to women and not just coffee.” Wheein playfully smirked.

The older woman rolled her eyes. “Is it a crime to _really_ be into my job?”

Wheein let out a little chuckled. “It is when the only thing your lips touch are coffee cups from Starbucks.”

“Where’s the witness right now?” Yongsun blushed as she tried to change the topic.

Wheein let out a laugh and gestured to a closed room. “Waiting in there, let’s go.”

Yongsun followed the younger girl into the interrogation room. The witness looked nervous, slightly scared, and a little…dazed. Yongsun scrunched her eyebrows together. This guy looked a bit off.

Wheein sat in front of the witness. “Alright Mr. Kang, tell me what us what you saw.”

Mr. Kang took a breath in and looked Wheein in the eyes. “I saw him carrying the body, and dropping her off.”

Yongsun squinted her eyes at the witness. “And where did you see him drop it off?”

“we—Uhm…The park?” Mr. Kang said in an asking tone.

Yongsun raised an eyebrow. “Are you asking us or telling us?”

Mr. Kang opened and closed his mouth. “I couldn’t quite remember where it was.”

“Why is that, Mr. Kang?” Wheein glared at the supposed witness.

“I took some herbal medicine to calm me down.”

Yongsun rolled her eyes as she let out a frustrated sigh. “Alright, we’re done.” She said leaving the room.

Wheein also let out a sigh. “You’re good to go, Mr. Kang.”

“B-But don’t I get money for being a witness?” Mr. Kang asked.

Wheein scoffed. “Mr. Kang, I suggest you leave while I’m still being nice. Unless you want to stay for doing illegal things.”

Mr. Kang’s eyes widened, and nodded his head. Hurriedly stood up, and left Wheein in the interrogation room.

Yongsun sighed as she at her desk. “That guy would have been a great witness…”

“If he wasn’t high on drugs.” Wheein finished for the older woman.

Yongsun pouted. “I should’ve just ignored your call, so I could’ve stayed with the pretty model on the street.”

“She was that pretty?” Wheein said sitting at her own desk.

“Yes, she’s probably a model or something.” Yongsun said leaning on her hand with her chin.

“What was her name?” Wheein asked, fully interested now.

“ _Byulyi_ …she fits her name so well.” Yongsun said dreamily. “ _Moon Byulyi_ …”

Wheein’s jaw dropped. “I can’t believe you spilled coffee on a famous idol and get a date out of it.”

“I-Idol…she’s an…idol?” Yongsun’s eyes had widened in surprise.

Wheein got over her surprise and rolled her eyes at her friend. “Of course you don’t know her. Why am I not surprised?” She turned to her computer, typed a few things and turned her screen to Yongsun.

Yongsun got up and took a closer look at Wheein’s computer. On her screen was candid and magazine photos of the silver-head she saw on the street.

She scrolled down and clicked on a particular image. She blushed as she realized it was a gif of Byulyi on what seemed to be a fancam, dancing and licking her lips.

“Wow…” Yongsun went back and looked at a few more photos of the idol.

Wheein nodded. “I always had a feeling she was gay…there hasn’t been one scandal about her.”

Yongsun sat on Wheein desk, suddenly feeling extremely sad. “Now I feel like I’m in over my head…”

Wheein stood in front of Yongsun, putting her hands on both of her shoulders. “Unnie, it’s fine. It’s more than fine! You are a _fine_ piece of ass, and you deserve an ass that’s as _fine_ as yours. You understand?”

Yongsun rolled her eyes, but let out a smile. “Thanks Wheein.”

“No problem unnie, you just need to do the same if I need the same kind of pep talk.” Wheein shrugged with a grin adorably showing her dimple. “When you guys are official, get me a date with an idol too~”

Yongsun rolled her eyes again but smiled at her cheeky dongsaeng. “That’s if she actually wants to date me.”

A message ringtone interrupted their conversation.

Wheein smirked as she realized it was Yongsun’s phone. “You should probably check that…it might be your idol.”

Yongsun just blushed as she went back to her desk. She saw that it was an unknown number.

_Hey 😉_

_It’s the person with your shirt._

_I know you’re probably busy, but I just wanted to see when I can give it back. Text me when you can._

Yongsun stared at her phone, Wheein nosily looked over Yongsun’s shoulder. Her smirk growing as she read the text message.

“Oooh~ I see your idol misses you.” Wheein quipped.

Yongsun’s blush deepened, hiding her phone from Wheein. “Get back to work, Whee.”

Wheein laughed as she went back to her desk to look over the case again.

Yongsun bit her lip, sitting down at her own desk, trying to think of how to respond.

_Hey,_

_Maybe tomorrow?_

She felt anxiousness and excitement flow through her as she thought about meeting the pretty woman again. Only a minute passed before a message came.

_Great!_

_I just got to work, I’ll text you later about details. 😊_

Yongsun put the number as ‘Stranger Secretly an Idol’ and put down her phone, grabbing a case file. The image she saw as soon as she opened the case file caused her smile to disappear.

The serial killer or what they like to call him, Unknown Subject (Unsub) seems to have a type. The Unsub seems to take their time with the victim until he lets them go.

“Have we gotten the coroner’s results for the second victim?” Yongsun asked without looking up.

“Not yet, but she said that the only thing she’s positive is that the cause of death is also asphyxiation.” Wheein answered. “Chorong is waiting at the coroner’s office for the second victim’s results.”

“At least we know that much.” Yongsun nodded solemnly. “How much time passed until the second victim was reported missing?”

Wheein looked over the report, and went to their discussion board. “It says here she was reported missing a week after we found the first victim, Han Tahee .” She wrote on the board as she told Yongsun.

The older girl also got up and stood next to her partner. Yongsun sighed as she stared at the picture of the two victims. “At this point, the unsub might have kidnapped another girl already, since it’s already been a week since we found the second victim, Kim Sayoon.”

“How much time passed from the time Tahee-ssi was reported missing to the time they found her body?” Yongsun asked.

“It was a week until her body was found.” Wheein replied, writing on the board again.

“And Sayoon-ssi?” The older girl asked as the blonde wrote.

Wheein sighed. “It’s a little different, but the unsub seemed to have kept Sayoon-ssi longer, Sayoon-ssi was kept for two weeks, before her body was found.”

Yongsun nodded. “Joohyun and Bomi went to Han Tahee’s workplace to find out about her… let’s go learn more about Kim Sayoon-ssi.”

Wheein nodded in agreement, and grabbed a folder. “It says Sayoon worked for an entertainment agency.” A smirk appeared on her lips as she read which entertainment agency, she quickly pursed her lips to try to hide it from Yongsun as the older girl looked at her.

Yongsun looked at her, with the same serious face she had on since looking at the crime photos. “Shall we go?”

Wheein nodded. “Definitely going to find something there.”

Yongsun raised an eyebrow at that, looking at her questioningly.

Wheein shook her head. “Nothing unnie…let’s just go."

.

.

.

.

.

**JYJ Entertainment:**

“The CEO of the company is Jung Jinyoung. The company is named after him.” Wheein read information about the company, they were currently entering. They approached the front desk, where a receptionist greeted them.

“Good Morning, How can I help you ladies?”

Both women smiled and greeted back politely. They took out their badges and showed it to the receptionists. “We’re here under the investigation of Kim Sayoon’s murder. We’d like to speak to the CEO.”

As soon as the victim’s name was mentioned, the receptionist’s face was painted with pain. “Y-Yes…um…I’ll set up a meeting for you right away.”

“Thank you.” Yongsun said politely, glancing at Wheein. They both recognized the emotion that flashed onto the employee’s face, and knew that the victim must have been close with the receptionist.

“Alright…I set up a meeting with the CEO, he’ll see you after his meeting with some of our artists, you can go up to the fifth floor.” The receptionist said.

Yongsun and Wheein bowed, they moved to head to the elevator but was stopped by the soft voice of the receptionist. “Please get the person who killed my best friend.”

The detectives looked at each other, and then back at the friend of the victim. They nodded, silently promising to capture the unsub.

When the elevator opened a group of girls were getting off. Wheein lit up in excitement. “Girls Next Door!”

The girls that had just gotten off grinned at the mention of their group name. “Annyonghaesayo!” They bowed simultaneously.

Wheein smiled widely as she bowed back. “I’m a big fan!”

Yongsun didn’t really know who they were but bowed with Wheein, smiling shyly at the idols. A brunette with shoulder length hair spoke up. “Thank you so much for the support!”

They exchanged bows, and the idols’ manager ushered them out, telling them to hurry.

Yongsun turned to her partner once they were inside the elevator. “Who were they?”

Wheein chuckled at her partner’s obliviousness. “They’re Girls Next Door, they’ve been active for two years now…They’re pretty popular.”

The older girl nodded. “The brunette that spoke up was the leader?”

Wheein shook her head, but smiled mysteriously. “No, that girl was Seulgi, their leader wasn’t there, so I’m guessing that she takes charge when the leader isn’t around.”

“Oh…that makes sense…” Yongsun nodded, and was a little confused by Wheein’s smile. It felt like Wheein was messing with her or at least keeping some kind of secret from her. She wasn’t familiar with the entertainment industry since she had her nose buried in case after case. Wheein on the other hand was an expert, she had an interest in music, which led her to be more knowledgeable with idols and other artists.

The elevator dinged, notifying them that they were on the selected floor level. Both detectives looked up and expressed different reactions. Wheein grinned as Yongsun’s eyes widened at the person that was revealed from the elevator doors opening. 

The idol that they were previously talking about, Moon Byulyi was currently texting on her phone, not realizing that the elevator was open.

“B-Byulyi-ssi…” Yongsun called out, mentally cursing herself for stuttering.

The idol looked up and her eyes widened. She looked surprised, but the corners of her lips turned up. “Yongsun-ssi, what are you doing here?”

Since they were on the elevator, and it was about to close but Yongsun wasn’t moving an inch. Wheein decided to walk off the elevator before it closed, pulling the older girl with her. She smiled at the idol, “Hi, Byulyi-ssi, I’m Wheein, Yongsun-unnie’s partner.” 

Byulyi smirked at that, but held out her hand to shake Wheein’s hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Yongsun shook herself out of her surprise, and cleared her throat. “W-We’re here for an investigation.”

“Investigation?” Byulyi tilted her head, but a second later a look of realization dawned on. “Oh…You guys are the detectives that Jinyoung oppa said are coming to see him.”

Wheein smirked at the scene, she found it interesting that Byulyi’s eyes didn’t leave her partner’s until she cleared her throat, then she had both of their attention. “Unnie, I’m gonna head first…” Yongsun noticed the smirk on her face, and knew what she was doing, but she was gone before she could get a word in.

“You’re a detective…” Byulyi said softly and made Yongsun turn to her. 

“And…you’re an idol?” Yongsun retorted back softly.

Byulyi smiled at that. “Just because I work at a entertainment company…I’m an idol?”

“Because your face was on a bus, you’re an idol.” Yongsun replied with a small smirk, she found it amusing that Byulyi was trying to fool her. She wasn’t lying, on the way to the company, she saw a bus with Byulyi’s face. Wheein had teased her the whole way about being oblivious to the world.

Byulyi smiled sheepishly, and scratched the back of her neck. “Busted…”

Yongsun noticed her clothes. “You changed.”

“I have a show I have to go to, I just had to talk to the boss before I went.” Byulyi explained.

“Byulyi, we have to go, the other girls are waiting.” Byulyi’s manager interrupted them. Yongsun noticed that it was the same manager that ushered the girl group that she had seen downstairs. She put the little info together, and came up that the silver-head girl was the leader of Girls Next Door. Which explained why Wheein had been acting so weird on the way to the company.

Byulyi nodded and turned back to the detective. “Well…detective, can I still give your shirt back tomorrow?”

Yongsun blushed, but smiled at the idol. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Byulyi attacked her with another wide grin before lightly waving and going into the elevator.

.

.

.

.

.

Yongsun entered the CEO’s office, and saw that Wheein had already started the questioning.

“Sayoon, was one of the best assistant that I’ve ever had.” CEO Jinyoung said, he was seated behind his desk.

Yongsun closed the door behind her, sitting next to Wheein in front of the CEO. “Did you know if Sayoon-ssi had any enemies?”

Jinyoung shook his head. “No…Everyone here loved Sayoon, she was very kind.”

Wheein wrote that little tidbit down. “What kind of person was Sayoon-ssi?”

“Like I said, she is—…w-was very kind…since I could be a little bit busy sometimes, she took care of the artists when I couldn’t.” Jinyoung sighed, and a small fond smile appeared. “She was the kind of person that stuck to a routine…” He let out a small chuckle. “She…would actually start to panic when our schedules would be even just a bit off.”

“Is there anything else, you could tell us?” Yongsun said. “Anything small would be good.”

Jinyoung shook his head. “That’s all I know, I don’t really like to pry in my employees’ lives…”

Yongsun nodded, and watched as Wheein write some more then close her notepad. Wheein’s phone rung, notifying a message. The older girl watched her partner check her phone, and waited.

Wheein looked towards her partner. “It’s Joohyun-unnie…she and the others just arrived at our office.”

Yongsun nodded and stood up along with Wheein. “Sir, Thank you so much for your time…Would you mind if we come back to question your artists and your other employees?”

Jinyoung stood up also. “Of course…Anything you need…I still can’t believe anyone could do this to Sayoon…Anything to catch the person who did this.”

They shook hands with the CEO and said their goodbyes.

“Sayoon-ssi seems to be very close to everyone in the company…so maybe it could have been a person that worked here.” Wheein commented after getting in the elevator once again.

“And from her personality…her kindness could have been the unsub’s attraction to her.” Yongsun added.

Wheein looked over her notes. “She stuck to her schedules to the second, so the unsub probably watched her until they got her routine memorized. Then kidnapped her, when the unsub got the opportunity.”

.

.

.

.

.

Wheein and Yongsun walked into their office at the police department, to find their team going over the case.

“Hey, Joohyun…what did you guys find out about the first victim?” Yongsun asked as she stood in next to a girl leaning on the round table in front of the discussion board, she was just a bit shorter than her.

“Han Tahee… she was a very kind assistant that _everyone_ loved…” Joohyun read from her own notepad. “She seemed to be the type to stick to her schedule…”

Yongsun made eye contact with Wheein hearing the last sentence. “Sounds like Sayoon-ssi.”

Wheein sat at the round table that Joohyun was leaning on. “Everyone seemed to love Sayoon-ssi too.”

“Then the unsub definitely has a type.” Joohyun said sitting on top of the table instead of a chair, still staring at the discussion board where Tahee and Sayoon’s picture was posted.

“Sayoon-ssi worked for a big company also.” Wheein said as she put her notepad down. “What about Tahee?”

Joohyun nodded. “She worked for an famous advertisement company…This unsub seems to like to take risks.”

Yongsun sighed as she looked at their newest detective. Okay…Bomi, what can you tell so far?”

Bomi gulped as she looked down her own notes. “Well since they seem to be very nice people, the unsub might have misread their kindness to something more romantic?”

She looked up at her superiors, Wheein and Yongsun for any clue if she was on the right track. Wheein was giving her a blank look. Yongsun lightly slapped the back of Wheein’s head, who looked up at her with a pout. “What was that for?”

“Stop intimidating the newbie.” Yongsun said. “You’re on the right track Bomi.”

Wheein just rolled her eyes, and rubbed the area Yongsun hit. Bomi pursed her lips so she wouldn’t smile at their interaction. She cleared her throat and looked down at her notes again. “Tahee-ssi and Sayoon-ssi both stick to a routine…so we assume that’s probably how the unsub know how and when to abduct them.”

A woman with light brown hair who was at the door listening to the new hire, making her presence known as she came and patted Bomi on the head. “You’re getting better…You’re going to fit in just fine.”

Bomi blushed. “Thanks Chorong-unnie.”

Wheein rolled her eyes again at Chorong’s not-so-subtle flirting. “Chorong-unnie, if you don’t mind, I’m sure Yongsun-unnie and Joohyun-unnie would like the coroner’s report.”

Chorong stuck her tongue out at the blonde and handed the folder to Yongsun, who immediately opened it.

“The coroner was right about her assumption about asphyxiation being the cause of death…The unsub seemed to have kept the victims well taken care of, since there was no sign of starvation, she looked clean, no speck of dirt on her or her clothes, and even her nails looked polished.”

Wheein bit her lower lip in thought. “That sounds a little different from the first one.”

“Oh! Tahee-ssi’s boss did say that although she was nice to everyone, she was pretty feisty in some situations. The unsub didn’t know how to deal with his first victim, and probably learned how to tranquilize Sayoon-ssi.” Joohyun mentioned.

Yongsun put the folder down, sighing as she leaned on the table again, looking back at the discussion board. “Everything is coming together little by little…but I’m afraid if he’s sticking to the time frame we predicted, the unsub might have already abducted another woman.”

All five detectives looked at the board solemnly, all hoping they would find the unsub soon.

.

.

.

.

.

“Jihyo-ssi…You’re so pretty…” A rugged but handsome man said as he reached out to caress a woman’s face.

“T-Thank you, S-Seojoon-ssi.” The one called Jihyo replied, trying not to wince at the touch.

“Since we’re the same age, do you think we can be friends and talk informal with each other?” He asked nervously.

“S-Sure…S-Seojoon-ah” Jihyo stuttered out as she tried her best to smile. The man smiled and blushed at hearing his name from the woman across from him on the bed. 

“S-Since we’re f-friends now, w-will you untie these ropes?” Jihyo said cautiously reading Seojoon’s face.

Seojoon frowned and stood up from the bed, scratching the back of his head. “Sorry Jihyo, I can’t do that…not yet anyway.”

He walked to the door, but stopped when he heard the woman scream.

“W-Wait! Seojoon, You can’t just leave me like this!” Jihyo struggled against the ropes.

He turned and smiled at the struggling woman. “Don’t worry Jihyo…Everything will be fine as long as you behave.”

“No! Wait! Seojoon, Come back!” Jihyo panicked as Seojoon closed the door behind him.

“Please! Come back!” Jihyo couldn’t stop the tears that fell down her cheeks.


End file.
